Crookedstar
|pastaffie = RiverClan |death=Greencough |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Stormkit, Crookedkit Crookedpaw Crookedjaw Crookedjaw Crookedstar Crookedstar |familyt = Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Daughters: |familyl = Willowbreeze Shellheart Rainflower Oakheart Silverstream, Willowkit, Minnowkit |mentor = Cedarpelt |apps = Sedgecreek, Stonefur |precededby1 = Shellheart |succeededby1 = Timberfur |position1 = Deputy |precededby2 = Hailstar |succeededby2 = Leopardstar |position2 = Leader |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Midnight, Starlight, Twilight, Sign of the Moon, Mistystar's Omen }} Crookedstar is a huge, sturdy, glossy and thick-furred, lean, light brown tabby tom with a pale brown belly and legs, a nick in his ear, green eyes, and a twisted jaw. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Starlight Twilight In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *He was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *He was mistakenly described as a stocky gray tabby. *His mother has been mistakenly listed as Lilystem. This was changed to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in ''Crookedstar's Promise.Revealed on Kate's blog *In Crookedstar's Promise, he was mistakenly referred to as Crookedpaw even though he already had the name Crookedjaw. *He was mistakenly said to have been Shellheart's apprentice. *In Secrets of the Clans, Graypool was said to be Crookedstar's apprentice. This was false, for Graypool's mentors were Brightsky and Piketooth. *In Crookedstar's Promise, he was referred to as Crookedstar when meeting Mapleshade, when he was just recently appointed deputy. *In Crookedstar's Promise, Crookedkit is called Crookedpaw before he receives his apprentice name. *In The Ultimate Guide, it is said that the sign that he should be deputy was a pike with a crooked jaw, not a squirrel. *When asked why Crookedstar's disfigurements aren't shown very clearly in illustrations, Vicky responded that she thinks that the illustrator struggled with disfigurements in illustrations because he wanted to make the cats look more noble and beautiful.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Willowbreeze: Daughters: :Silverstream: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: Father: :Shellheart: Mother: :Rainflower: Brother: :Oakheart: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit:Revealed on A letter Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Petalkit:Revealed on A letter Grandson: :Stormfur: Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Nephew: :Stonefur: Nieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Grandnephews: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Grandniece: :Primrosepaw: |''See More''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Deceased Characters